Jon
Jon, is a European based musician, artist and lizard-man. He is a veteran member, being a core member of the group since it's creation. He was found on Omegle by Christina, on a warm, summer night, and immediately found himself a place in the group. Jon is often said to be the backbone (backebone) of the entire group. Jon is a snake and/or lizard. He is currently ranked at Tier 0 and in the "96' Boyz" subgroup. Life and Career Early Childhood Growing up in the North Pole, Jon lived a simple life. When he was not, "playing in the snow", he could be found playing pranks on his friends or family and prancin' and/or dancin' around. He had an early interest in The Arts, loving music and dancing. Philosophy A strange feeling; one that can be only described by the stars - I rely on these floating deities. I gaze upon these ancient beings and feel ... reborn. The trees; the rocks; the air perhaps - magnificent as they are. Incredible! I am neutral to these items. For that is what they are - items. The sun, the stars, however; are much more significant in my life. I rely on these celestial beings - they feel me, yet I feel back. I am in eternal debt to my greatest crony; the sun. digression of some particular past event a.k.a "The Late night." Complete and total awareness of one's perception; as long as I, or anyone, can contemplate is the ultimate goal (even if it may be a little absurd to say out loud). It is my favorite thing to linger on - the mere idea of comprehension. I ramble to myself about the void so often, it began to break me down to an extent. Not being able to comprehend something that is virtually incomprehensible is the greatest burden I could fathom. Funnily enough - I attempted so often it practically was a habit. The problem with comprehension, and perception for that matter, is how we originally understand it to be; an awareness of world structure. Therefore, when confronted with the opportunity, would it not be wise to step outside your comfort zone? “Ground yourself. I am aware of what I am perceiving.” I rambled to myself in an attempt to anchor what little reality I had left, whilst the structure of my own perception increasingly throbbed in surreal spurts of self-awareness that clouded my head. I am not afraid to admit in my reluctance in opening the door, and after being stuck in the strange grey of not wanting to live, yet simultaneously not wishing to die, my reluctance felt justified to a degree. This was possibly my most severe ultimatum yet. Despite not knowing what follows once entering the void, the possible assurance of eternal closure that I had been seeking for so long was one of the promises that had been offered. Yet, to avoid what I did not understand, there was always the option of falling victim to my reluctance and backing out of the opportunity. I am aware this decision would haunt me for the rest of my days, yet it would save me the trouble of facing what I did not understand. I am aware the void holds the potential of destroying my perception of structure entirely. I am aware the void leaves no reassurance, no rationality. I am aware this was the reason behind my reluctance, and the uncertainty that lingered. ' ' Nonetheless, it was concluded. ' ' I opened the door. The door offered me no closure. Origins Jon initially joined the group on July 31st, 2015. A warm summer's night. Late night. A distant cricket can be heard and the scampering of an uncertain stray cat can be dis-ciphered from far away. The last rays of an uncertain sunset begin to fade. It was then realized everything was about to change. After remarks made by Zazier that the group needed more members, the group went onto Omegle to find, "The One". After many hours, no one of significance was found. It was assumed the groups efforts to find a new recruit were futile. And then, it happened. Jim has since been the most valuable member to the cause. Controversy The Reptile Conspiracy Although it remains a theory, it is often believed Jon is a reptilian, due to the way in which he walks, commonly described as a "slithering" motion. He is also often heard hissing and eating worms, common to the behavior of a snake. Jon is a snake. Feud with Zazier Jon and Zazier have had minor scraps originating when Feud with Snazzell Jon and former member Snazzell, have had a long lasting fued originating around the time during the Incident of 12-14. The Scarf Incident In late April, Jon began wearing a strange scarf on cam during the daily Skype calls. Leaving the group completely bewildered and/or appalled, it continues to confuse the group on his seemingly random decisions regarding the scarf. This thing on My iron fist The coldest night. Quotes * "Big Man" * "Steak and Burgers" * "Everyone's prancin', everyone's dancin'." * "I'm Young Thug" '' * ''"*slithers away*" * "I am a lizard and/or snake man." Category:Members Category:Tier 0